


Resolve

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Resolve

"New Year's resolutions, bitches," Pete says, looking at Patrick intently. Pete says _bitches_ even though there's only Patrick in the living-room with him; he claims that Patrick is such a bitch because he is _plural_. Multi-bitchy.

"What's the grammatical root of _resolution_?" Patrick asks sleepily, flicking through an old magazine. A _Teen People_. They're in it. "Is it _resolute_? Or _resolve_?"

"Oh, hey, maybe I _care_ ," Pete says snidely. "I'm talking about _me_. _My_ resolutions. What I want to do for two double-oh-seven. Hey wait...that's pretty clever, two double-oh-seven. Fuck me, I have to write that down somewhere."

"I'm pretty sure it's _resolve_." Patrick inspects the article about them and notes the length of his hair in the picture. It was nice at that length. Softened the lines of his face and shit. At least, that's what Pete's hairstylist would say. "You resolve to do something. You make a list, commit it to your heart and you resolve. You solve it all over again. That's what resolutions really are, you know. Remaking mistakes."

"What? Forget it. I don't even want to know what you mean. Are you ready to hear my resolutions?"

"My hair looks okay in this picture. Thick and well-shampooed. Did they put makeup on us for this shoot? They put some on you, I think, but not on me."

"I'm going to take up vices this year. Not really a vice...but like bad habits. Smoking, drinking, stealing from small children. It will be the Year of Bad Behaviour. People will point and stare."

Patrick flicks the page to find Joe staring up at him.

"Joe's hair looks good too. And every year for you is a Year of Bad Behaviour. What pictures will leak this year, ones with your bare ass?"

Pete has the grace to look scandalized.

"Those pictures will never be hacked, thank you very much. They'll never think to look on _your_ phone. Did you lock those pictures, by the way?"

"I don't even know how to change the ringtone. Sometimes, _seriously_ , I hate Andy. He has too much hair."

Pete runs his hands through his own hair, hopefully. Patrick ignores him.

"Anymore vices? Maybe more sex. Like _superfluous_ amounts of sex, so that when they write about me in the media, and they will, I'll make sure of it, they have to use the word _superfluous_. 'Pete Wentz, bassist from Fall Out Boy, is rumoured to have _superfluous_ quantities of sex. All the time.'"

"Like with a lot of people?" Patrick says, closely inspecting a top that Lindsay Lohan has on, some sheer black get-up, but Pete is not fooled. He grins, shifting himself around in the sofa so that he's lying with his feet tucked under Patrick's thighs. Patrick tries to sit down harder, in order to crush Pete's sock-wrapped toes. _Multi-bitchy_.

"Maybe with as much as I can get my dick to. I'll probably catch some venereal disease."

"Who says _venereal_ anymore? And I resolve to never get into bed with you, ever, if that's what you plan to do."

Pete looks smug.

"What was that you said about resolutions again? Remaking mistakes?"

Patrick says nothing, but attempts to bust a massive fart on Pete's toes, nearly giving himself a hernia in the process. Pete resolves to never sit in the same room with him again. _Ever._


End file.
